Café Kong
Café Kong is one of the older and more lively chats on the Kongregate web site. Creation Valkyrie was the first owner of Café Kong. She made the room herself. A creation date is soon to come. As it turns out, Café Kong is the birthplace of the mods of Kongregate. Moderators Valkyrie was the first appointed Moderator of the room. She joined Kongregate it's early early Beta phase in 2006. Her account was deleted, and she remade her account again in February of 2007. Valkyrie has also modded in The Van, then the Barrens and then Café Kong. An interview with Valkyrie can be viewed here Val's cousin, meisme, can be found in the Ant Hill though. ---- Venzael has now since become the main room Moderator. ^This guy is Aussie Darxzero ^This guy was the last new mod in town but he's not so new anymore. Denvish ^This guy is Welsh. Actually, he's English, but he's in Wales. Jonno_Gradian ^Jonno has as of the 18th of January 2009 entered the mod scene in the fight against the greasy Trolls (if anyone sees the reference, you are forever branded a wrinkly). He and his Deputy, Teh Three Eyed Monstah ^^^ pledge to be awesome forever more. Was our newest mod, Ven's padawan. MikeChilds ^This guy is cool Sakuya ^This chick is cool Takamatsu ^This guy is shirtless TheCrom ^This guy likes sports DingoEatingFuzz ^This guy is a night-time mod CorellonL ^This is now the newest mod of CK (not anymore) akasharoo ^This is now the newest CK mod Stefan88 ^This guy was a mod, then he wasn't, now he is again. Check back again later. ---- Visiting Mods: MrSpontaneous ^This guy is Spontaneous QueentakesRook ^Just epic Atmosphere Café Kongs users are a tight knit group who welcome all. The main goal of Café Kong is to provide a fun and safe environment for all ages on Kongregate 13 and up. What Makes Café Kong So Great Well, the atmosphere for one thing, and the users, but Val put it the best one time when she said: "My belief is "It takes good people to bring out the goodness in you". So Café Kong if the best place on Kongregate because it has the best people." Also our cookies, our coffee, our booze. Newbie Welcoming message This is a special message thought up by mono for all new members to Café Kong. "Welcome to Café Kong. The paradise where the weather's good, the cookies hot, and the cake a lie. :D" Where as TheCrom believes the welcome message should be "Do you folks like coffee?" Room Regulars Below is a list of Café Kong members who have either engaged in chat enough to be known by others, or frequent the room often enough to be noticed. Kphh aka "Kphh the Great", "Leader of the K family" or "Grand Master Kphh, Admiral of planet Earth, Leader of all, Well liked by animals". Kphh is the best troll Earth has ever known. His trolling skills are so great that he is actually very liked by everyone besides Sakuya, for unknown reasons ofcourse. He holds the current record of 'people-that-muted-him-and-later-on-unmuted-him-and-added-him-to-their-friends-list'. Also a war hero. ---- Stefan88 aka "Oldie but goodie" or Stefan or Stalker Stefan is one of our first regulars. Stalked Valkyrie from the Barrens to the Café, now stalks Sakuya. His persistent stalking makes it difficult to believe he actually had been a moderator for the Café. Has developed a taste for making under age users whisper their age to a moderator. RIP batrobin (courtesy of Everlovely) and spongeyfox (by means of MrSpontaneous) ---- theSeraph aka Seraph Seraph is the loving husband to littlegoth (below) and he's the Café's resident Angel. Seraph is snarky, sometimes crass, and sometimes rude a gentleman; despite all that he's well liked. He knows a good bit about most things, and if he doesn't know it he can usually find out. He has written a few books, and one has been published. theSeraph is a Reference Librarian by trade. ---- littlegoth aka lg or desi However, calling her desi if she has *NOT* talked to you before is probably not a good way to get positive attention. She's the Café's non-goth who's constantly being accused as one because of her name; theSeraph gave her that nickname years ago when they met. littlegoth is married to theSeraph in real life and they have two children together. She is generally easy going and will interject random comments that make no sense into conversation or will type what her cat "Bu" or one of her children had said. littlegoth is a Cosmetologist by trade and is sometimes able to help with questions. ---- VQuesadilla aka Stickbutt, or VDuck, or VQ VQuesadilla is Café Kong's resident musician. Fiancée of Feiniel. Is a girl, a chick, a person of the female persuasion and doesn't like to be called otherwise. She doesn't mute, but does feeds the trolls naughty! She can't spell, and she doesn't care. She doesn't friend people unless it's for a good reason, and that reason is up to her. She is almost constantly on Platform Racing 2 and can usually be found in the Derron server. Her all time favorite game is CTR Team Racing it was for the regular Playstation god rest its soul. She is assured that she can even beat the creators of that game... and she still plays it all the time. :] She will be a music teacher when she completes college, and will kick your butt with 32nd notes. See the Queso, Taste the Queso. ---- CorellonL aka Cor, Core, Corel, Corellon, or O Captain My Captain aka DuckellonL Core is a regular of the Café who has been around for nearly a year, but not as long as Mike or Crom. He's quick to correct anyone's grammar, and enjoys the worst of puns. He's currently a sophomore high schooler (and his humor is as sophomoric as his grade.) ---- Akasharoo aka Aka aka Sharoo aka Duckasharoo aka Goddess of Kong/everything else A goth, aspiring novelist of the Café. Really young, but apparently nice to talk to. Will not take any crap from anyone. Rapid mood changes add to stress levels, talks but really only if provoked or wants to chat with friends. Is a Vampire Goddess according to the person named after. ---- Feiniel aka Fein(Phen) aka Stickbutt's Toy aka Mutton Chops Really, Fein is intellectual at heart, right? Ignor his typos, seriously. Fiancé to Vquesadilla. Wait, are we suppose to be talking in 3rd person? PHAIL! I usually follow VQ around and own her in multi-player games! Sue loves the ham, The ham is loved by Sue. They got a divorce, Sue now loves turkey. Turkey kills Sue, Sue's now dead!-The end. ---- monodemono aka mono aka god aka King of Kong! aka SUPERADMIN aka Stickbutt aka duckdeduck I'm god, you all love me (Except Kevah), I hate you all. Any questions? -update- Being sick of dealing with people, he has gone into lurker mode. Not online much, but when he is, he only speaks up against immense stupidity/retardation, or when his name is mentioned. - Has changed his sex more times than there were babies born in 1980. (Love, narco upon by mono) - An interweb stalker. Will stalk your interwebs and steal all of themz. (Love Core by mono) - Now a CK Forum Admin (WOOOO!!!!) ---- Bekah117 aka Bek aka Bex aka Duckah117 Word puns, Kevah, and good grammar; Once. Twice. Three times a lady. ---- Kevah aka Kev or Kebab aka Kevvy aka DucKevah Ball and chained to Bekah, if he likes it or not. Hairy, cynical and the CK creater of annual Facial Hair February. Nicknamed Kebab after Mike epic-typod his name. ArchNemesis : CorellonL. Husband : theSeraph. ---- hiddenninja aka hidden or ninja or hn aka duckninja "Hey, where am I on the wiki? I'm not there!Who the hell took me off?! TELL ME NAO!!!" - More or less what was said when I realised I wasn't on the wiki. And then I noticed my entry here. Silly stefan! Stefan edited someone else's edit with the use of my edit that I edited out, so now we have this edition. ---- snooperassassin aka snooper aka snoopera aka duckassassin snooper doesn't like to talk about himself much. He's a fun guy, and can tease with the best of them. Not much else can be said about him. ---- sexy_scoreceress aka sexy aka sexy_score aka scoreceress Complains a lot, usually seen playing puzzle games, continually reffered to as a pedophile because of her name...and contrary to popular beleif, it has been proven that she is indeed NOT a man. ---- Ether_Shadow aka Ether aka Duck_Shadow Has seen a whole lot of internet. Was in the Café back back before the gang was hit by a mod-bomb and sent to the far edges of the site. Can be roused from hibernation with zombies, science, war or mild philosophy. ---- indiecindie aka indie aka cindie aka Veronica Writer, singer, actress. Funny and energetic, definitely annoying to most. In love with music and writing. Dreams to go to college in Canada for film making/film writing/creative writing. Doesn't care about a lot of things and tends to get along well with everyone. She gives respect where respect is due. Pretty much always in the Café kicked back with a large coffee. ---- Absence aka Abs aka Ducksence Café Kong's own personal VIGILANTE! I lurk in the shadows and punish rule breakers! No matter what BarrenOblivion says I'm the vigilante! Probably the coolest and sexiest member of CK :D More of a Sexy Beast then Core(the grammar nazi) The ladies of CK faint when they see that Absence is on. People usually make lame puns with my name... like Absence isn't here.. hes Absent! or telling me I should make an alt called Presence... I am soooo loved :D ---- Josh_Amsterdam aka Josh aka JA Alleged serial killer, fled to Amsterdam. Has never had any freaky love affairs with Sakuya, MikeChilds, Darxzero, Denvish, Corellon and Monodemono.. as far as they remember... ---- Loki_420 aka Loki or Drunki aka Ducki_420 Loki is the rooms self proclaimed OCD badgewhore, local drunk and "Art" aficionado who also looks like the character "Hurley" from the TV show Lost. He works as a computer lab technician for a university and as such has more free time than any human should. Currently majoring in psychology and sociology. Has been known to *nom* on people randomly. ---- Hayato_Sakashi aka Hayato or Saki or Queen of CK Hayato is a newer regular to Café, and enjoys visiting it daily. She is a junior in college in North Dakota, and despite the state she is in, hates the cold. Generally in a good mood, she is very active in the real world, as well as online. She is also a very big dog/animal lover and helps run her families canine rescue. Her goal is to be able to set up her own computer repair store after graduating. Also, she loves to eat Taco Bell. As of Feb 8th, was deemed Queen of CK ---- Jonno_Gradian aka Jonno, Gradian, JG, Teh Three Eyed Monstah aka Duck_Gradian Jonno was Inducted into the land of Kong in 2007, and was quick to recommend membership to Venzael and Hoodlum4Hire. He and his faithful pet Teh Three Eyed Monstah first blazed into the Kong scene joining Scribbles to critical acclaim. Then a year or so later he left, leaving legions of screaming fangirls behind to grab a nice hot Moccha down at Café Kong where he lives a peaceful life in a replica of the Seychelles he has built in the corner. Teh Three Eyed Monstah salutes you. ---- War_Wrecker aka WW, War, Wrecker, you ******* *******! aka Duck_Wrecker War saw Sonny on kongregate, and then he saw the achievements. War joined, beat sonny, and has never left Café Kong Since. Except for that one time on Christmas day, where he made all of the chatrooms. Lose the game. ---- zelda_lover aka zelda aka zelda_duck zelda_lover is one of Café Kong's older members. Older by time on Kong, not by age, but that'll remain undisclosed. zelda is a GUY, the name is only in reference to the Legend of Zelda video game series. But he got tired of zelda games and moved on to 360. ---- Threecagehit aka Cage, 3, tch, Threeduckhit An Oldtimer, frequently reminiscing of the days of Val, Threecagehit took some time off from the chat during a bout of Portal/Counter Strike related Kong-withdrawal, but is now back with a vengeance! A strict rule follower, he dreams of being a mod one day, but don't tell the mods this! ---- ontopdontstop aka ontop aka otds aka onduckdontstop ontop is an awesome guy. He's simple, doesn't say much, but is a loyal CKer. In his own words: Meh. ---- SirMarth01 aka Sir aka Marth aka SirMarth Whenever he comes up with something interesting enough to actually fill this spot, he'll let you know. ---- discoalienpro aka dap aka disco He joined Kongregate on January 17, 2008, was immediately placed in the Café, and never left since. Except that one time, but that doesn't count because he was logged out and on a different computer. He has slightly violent tendencies towards people who spell crappy on purpose, like "u" and "r" and "4" instead of "you," "are," and "for," respectively. He is extremely eccentric, and often serious about many insane things he says he's going to do. ---- Ocarinaman aka Oca or Ocarina Been here for a long time and has gotten banned before, but really he's a pretty cool guy. ---- Spjutulf aka Spj Wandered around the game desert when suddenly a Café apperead out of no where. Originally went in for a cup of coffee, but after several cups he is still there. ---- kev88 aka eh......kev A relative stranger but slowly making up for lost time... A major thorn in the side of Kevah due to name similarities.... I think it hurts his head as much as it hurts mine. ---- TheLightOfSpeed aka TLOS ._. ---- narcolepticsloth aka Narc or sloth or narco A relatively new regular on Café Kong. Discovered le Café Kong when he was surfing teh interwebz at his college trying to find a decent gaming website, until he literally stumbled onto Kongregate itself. Claims he's a cool guy but has serious doubts about this. Loves to jam on his bass and create music. A novice film maker, currently working on a live action YHTBTR, because Hayato_Sakashi demanded it. He loves to discuss music, obscure movies, and anything under the sun. Play nice and he will be your best friend, but the minute that you start insulting people in CK or generally cause hatred, he will be there. He won't really know what to do once he's there but its the thought that counts. Fun fact: accidentally muted littlegoth back in December and hasn't realized it yet. monodemono will be there when he finally realizes this. ---- FalkornDOTA aka Falk, or DOTA A relative newcomer, and real life friend of CoreL's, who quickly established himself as a troll. He is a feverish defender of the RULES OF THE INTERNET, notably no women on the internet, and is quick to challenge anyone who dares oppose these rules. He has established himself as a troll, and has sometimes trolled for more than an hour with a single person. He generally enjoys tormenting Lemon, and it became quite obvious that he had a crush on her, showing that this monster does have a weakness. One thing that gets him angry is asking what DOTA stands for. It stands for Defender of the Alliance, assumably an inside-joke with CoreL, but is frequently confused with Defense of the Ancients. ---- DrProfessor aka DrP aka DrPro aka DP aka Flab Asian male with schizophrenia, when not having the entire chat on mute, can be seen spouting random pieces of extremely useful albeit specific knowledge, singing music of the 80's, or stabbing people with bladed objects. Creator of the transgendered SEALS/crickets riding on landsharks with heat-beam laser-eye vision, he received his Ph.D in kickass and medicine in 1984. He is also a professor of philosophy with tenure at the University of *information censored to prevent stalkers*. His age is currently unknown, though sources say it could be anywhere between 20 and 800. When not teaching or healing people in his basement (strangely enough, he has repeat patients), he also practices ninpo, the ancient kickass art of ninjaing, and creates fine Italian and traditional American cuisine, hence his title of Ninja/Doctor/Professor/Chef DrProfessor. By the way, he's a doctor. ... Fo' realz. ---- Ex-Regulars McCoyEVP AKA Mc, Mac. ^Left in the mod-bomb to lead The Village, where he currently resides. MeMe44 AKA MeMe, Meems ^Also left in the mod-bomb for Garden, then to The Village where she eventually took over as leader from McCoyEVP. She currently owns The Village. Pwnzor1 AKA Pwn, Pwnie, Pwniepoo, Pwniepookins. ^Recently modded, after leaving cafe for The Hall of Odin, then moving to The Village. Lardman12 AKA Lardy, Lard. ^Left mid-2008 and followed many to The Village where he still remains. Bdog2509 AKA Bgod, Bdog, Yeti. ^Also left mid-2008 for The Village, and still lives there and The River. Genx ^Left after the mod-bomb, and still currently leads the room "Difference Engine". StonedTerror ^An old regular who quit for 6 months, and now resides in The Village. SirKoolAid AKA SKA and Oceanix AKA SKA, SKAnix, nix, ocean. ^Shortly after being modded, SKA moved to lead the room "Oh yeah!", then changed his name to Oceanix, and took over a room called "Chocolate Hostage". Currently on a slight break from kong with internet problems. Wisby AKA Wis. ^An old cafe regular, that moved to Village shortly, then became a Mod. Currently away from kong. Iron_Wofle AKA Iron, wofle, wolf, waffle. ^One of many modded in the mod-bomb, then leaving and taking the room "Ostehøvelen" which he currently owns. MsPsychotic AKA MsP. ^One of the most insane, yet most sane ex-regulars. Married with kids and a ton of pets, she was at times the room "mom" and always had entertaining stories to tell. Has since quit kong after leaving Cafe. User Reviews and Comments ProfessorChaos: This was the first room I joined on Kongregate. Everyone was really friendly and Val made it a great place to stay. I only moved after a friend became a mod and invited me to The Bomb Shelter. ---- hiddenninja: I wasn't originally here, but when I got here I talked to people, was sociable and made friends. In short, I became a regular within a week or so. If you're wondering where I was originally, it was Difference Engine. In my time there, I made friends with the first mod I ever saw (Genx) and afterwards I think I got put in CK by auto room enter. Heh. Anyways, !CK!4L! And also... !DE!4L! I occasionally go to Roleplaying #1, DE and Sanctuary if you're looking for me and I'm not in CK, otherwise it's auto room enter. ---- Xidphel: Well, I don't visit much but when I do, that's where I go unless Multiplayer chat leads me elsewhere or when I search for a mod. The people here are nice and the spammers and Troll, although rare and spontaneous, are easy to shoot down. Also, I AM NOT A MOD AND DON'T HAVE ANY PLANS TO BE ONE! ---- monodemono: Café Kong is the best, it's better than all other room, and it just rocks in all ways. ---- narcolepticsloth: Café Kong? Dont you mean the most awesomest room ever? Everyone here is friendly for the most part, and maintains a good moral code of honor. Every other room fails when compared to CK. Spammers and trolls beware: We have all the mods and we like to toy with you until a mod comes along and destroys you. ---- TheLightOfSpeed: It's basically an inexpensive cocaine addiction. Memorable Events That time, with the thing, and the... yeah..... ---- Monday 13th April, 2009 Hayato_Sakashi released the video of "I'ma cat" upon Cafe. It's quickly infecting the mind of the cafe-ers, getting stuck in their heads. ---- Monday 23rd March, 2009 narcolepticsloth was rude to an Arab. ---- Friday 13th February, 2009 Monodemono unleashes the hellbeast known as googlism.com. It appeared that all hope was lost. Suddenly, Sakuya rode in from the horizon and vanquished thy foul beast. Everyone rejoiced. Darxzero dragged off its corpse and now attempts to terrorize the Café Kong forums with less success. ---- Tuesday 10th February, 2009 Monodemono is, in the presence of Venzael, declared Drama Drag Queen of the Café. Mono accepts his new title with the appropriate gestures. ---- Monday 9th February, 2009 Stefan88 convinces 11 year old to whisper his age to moderator Everlovely, claiming it is the way to chatnuke. Transcript here. ---- Saturday 7th February, 2009 World War Kong begins! Another CK exists and is not being polite about it. MikeChilds acts as General. ---- Friday 30th January, 2009 8998DAMAGEKNIGHT enters the room... an epic conversation ensues, including the plot of a new best-seller, terrorism, pirate midget ninja wizards, and a healthy dose of witch-hunting... ---- Wednesday 28th January, 2009 A user named kaylia56 came into the Café looking for someone to flirt with, so Core (on his alt) and Kev and Bekah all tried seducing her, and then revealed that everything she had come to learn in the past hour and a half was a lie. ---- Friday 16th January, 2009 Core released his sexual predator and begged for alleged nekkid photos of Bekah (Thanks go to MikeChilds, Shellshock1_2 and Kevah for making it all possible). Core failed. Epicly. ---- Monday 12th January, 2009 12:59pm Kong time (Pacific time, -8GMT). Giving rise to the saying, "Where were YOU when TheCoolDude got perma'd?" thecooldude was permabanned thanks to Darxzero. ---- Friday, July 25, 2008 Mike does one of the most epic rickrolls ever on DeFeo222. For full story click here. ---- 22:03, 11 January 2009 MikeChilds started the Café Kong wiki entry with: OMG HAI USERS This is Café Kong. We have more mods per user than those guys. But only during GMT day-time. Come visit us YAH Friday, April 11, 2008 Mod Appreciation Week Tuesday, April 15, 2008 Val hands the torch to Ven Tuesday, July 15, 2008 The infamous trial of a certain user trying to pass the troll torch on to his poor little brother. For the full court transcript click here. Other Café Kong Related Things Café Kong Forum Facebook Group Café Kong Blog Café Kong Minicity Café Kong Pinball (beta) Cafe Kong